Only Yours
by ShrummyDummy
Summary: I stared at her for awhile, watching the way she looked at everything and smiled at everybody. Her copper skin glowed from the sunlight streaming in, and her wide brown eyes flitted everywhere, just watching. When you really love somebody, you realize things about them you never knew before. Like how much you love them. And I love her. I really, really love her.


**For those of you who still read Sonny With A Chance fanfictions, here's one for you. This whole thing is pretty much fluff. OOC for Chad.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

* * *

I sighed as I picked at my food, feeling strangely downcast. I just wanted to go home. I wasn't in the mood to gloat about how amazing I was today, or brag to the Randoms about how awesome my show was. I frowned as I pushed my plate away from me, leaning back in the plastic chair and crossing my arms over my chest. The Commissary was obnoxiously loud today, so I closed my eyes in an attempt to block out the noise.

The chair next to me scraped across the floor and I heard the thud as someone sat in it. Reluctantly opening my eyes, they came across a familiar brunette. Sonny sat, her perfectly styled ringlets bouncing lightly as she tilted her head slightly, brown eyes watching me with worry.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice full of concern. I never noticed how soft her voice was. Like a lullaby.

"Yeah," I replied quietly, not having the urge to snark back like I usually would. "Just tired."

She smiled in relief and leaned back, her curls falling behind her shoulders. "You look tired. Still Chad-like, but tired. When did you go to bed last night?"

"I don't know. Three, maybe? I had a lot on my mind."

She grinned cheekily. "Really? Did you finally realize that everybody is as good as you are?"

"Very funny, Sonshine."

Sonny held her hands up in surrender and smiled cutely. "Hey, just calling it like I see it."

I laughed quietly and reached out for her, taking her into my arms. "I missed you."

"Really? It was only. . like. .eight hours. I was with you most of the night."

"Not enough of it."

"Can't argue with that one."

She sighed as she settled back into my chest and played with my fingers, looking up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look on her face. God, I love her. She's so. . amazing. Indescribable.

"Chad?"

"Yes?"

"What's your biggest fear?"

I thought about what my immediate answer would be: spiders and heights. That one was obviously common, and not completely irrational. But it was different, now that I had met Sonny. She was my biggest fear.

"You."

She pulled back to look at me, confusion evident on her face.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

". . .Why?"

"Not you yourself, Sonny. I'm scared of how you make me feel. How you make me act. I'm scared that if one day, you left, I don't know if I could handle that. That's my biggest fear. The one thing that terrifies me most: losing you."

Sonny watched me carefully as I said this, her lips pursed thoughtfully and a soft look to her eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." I told her seriously. "And I absolutely hate it. I have a question for you, now."

"Okay," she said cautiously.

"Did I like James?"

"Nope."

"Hayden?"

"Definitely not."

"Jackson Tyler?"

"No."

"Joe Jonas?"

"You hate him, Chad."

"I hate them all. And what did they all have in common?"

"Uh. . they liked me?"

"Yes. They liked you. And why would that make _me_ not like _them_?"

"Because you liked me?"

"No, because I love you. You're mine. Not any other guys. Mine."

"Okay, so you're possessive. So what?"

"That makes it worse! Do I easily get jealous?"

"You're the most jealous guy I know."

"Yeah. Jealous, possessive. Would you like to add to the list?"

"Separation anxiety?"

I looked at her in surprise. "Don't you have to get tested for that?"

Sonny shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. But you show all of the signs."

"Okay. Jealous, possessive, can't be away from you without having an anxiety attack. Anything else?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Sonny, I've _never_ felt this way about another girl. Ever. And. . I'm not sure if I ever will again." I whispered the last part, panic swelling in my chest.

The thought of losing Sonny nearly sent me into hysterics, I don't want to know what would happen if I really did lose her. It was hard, nearly impossible, to imagine myself without her. That fact proved to be true considering the last time we broke up to which I'm extremely embarrassed to admit had resulted into me having a complete breakdown.

_Flashback _

"You gave our show a bad review?" Sonny demanded breathlessly, disbelief on her face.

"My director told me to! He threatened to fire me if I didn't. He said that our rates were dropping because I was way to 'happy.'"

"So you chose him over me?" She gave me a look of hurt.

"No, it wasn't like that-"

"Yes, it was." She cut me off heatedly. "It always is. It's always about you; all about your show and fame and reputation. If it's all about you, then what's the point of this relationship?"

No. Please, please, _please_, no. I know where this is going. "It's not all about me, Sonny-"

"Yes it is! It always is and it always will be. You're always first. You're always better. What kind of relationship is that?"

I tried to speak, but my voice got stuck in my throat. It sounded like I was being strangled. "No, I-"

"No, you know what?"

I didn't answer, just stared at her. My knees threatened to buckle beneath me, and my heart beat furiously.

"Chad. ."

Please.

"We're. ."

Don't.

"We're ove-"

"No! Sonny, _please_. I swear. No more mistakes. I promise. It's not all about me. You're my everyth-"

"No, I'm not." She sighed. "I'm not. Chad, we can't keep doing this. We're done."

"No!" I cried, grabbing her to keep from falling down. My chest tightened as I let the sobs out, and I shook so hard that we both almost fell over. "P-p-p-p-please." I trembled out. "I s-s-s-swear I c-c-c-can ch-ch-change."

I sniffled, trying to stop the tears and humiliation. Sonny stood, holding me feebly with a look of shock on her face. I saw her resolve waver.

"Hey, yo Sonny!" Nico called, and they came into the prop house with smiles on their faces. They emediately stopped when they saw us, freezing with looks of surprise. I turned back to Sonny, and felt my lower lip quiver as more tears threatened. I can't lose her. I can't. I. . I love her. I'm in love with her.

"Please." I begged, my voice coming out in a shaky whisper.

"What's going on here?" Tawni asked cautiously.

Sonny sighed and ran a hand through her hair, wrapping an arm around my waist. I clutched onto her frantically, willing her not to let go. She can't let go.

"I. .just broke up with Chad."

I hiccuped, grasping her and bringing her closer to me. My hands shook violently and I fought to breathe.

"You made him cry?" Tawni asked, disbelief and sadness in her voice. My eyes burned with tears and bit my lip to keep them in. I knew they would normally make fun of me for this, but they just looked at me with sympathy. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"I didn't mean to." Sonny said pointedly. "I thought he'd take it better."

I glared down at her, clenching my hands to get them to stop shaking. They only shook worse, and breathing got harder.

"Obviously not." Zora muttered, looking at the floor.

"Could you guys maybe give us some privacy?"

No. If they leave, Sonny and I will be done for good. The Randoms left without another word, sending looks of sorrow towards me. I squeezed Sonny against me, desperately trying to get her to change her mind.

She tried to move, but I held her fast. "No, please."

Sonny sighed and relaxed in my arms, and I buried my head in her neck. Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself, I released her. She turned around to look at me, confliction and irritation on her face.

"Chad."

"S-Sonny."

"You do realize that if I take you back, you'll think it's okay to do this all of the time? Because I'll always take you back?"

I shook my head. "No, it's not okay. It was stupid. I know. I should have said no."

"Yeah, you should have."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, letting out a few tears. Sonny reached up and brushed them away, cupping my cheeks and looking into my eyes. We stood there for awhile, jut looking at each other.

"Sonny."

"Chad."

"I love you."

Sonny gasped, dropping her hand and stepping back. Her chocolate brown eyes pooled with tears and she smiled, letting them out.

"I love you, too."

_End of flashback_

"Chad," Sonny said, tugging on my sleeve. Her eyes were big, worry filling them.

"What?"

"Your hands are shaking."

I looked down, and sure enough, they were shaking. I clenched them into fists and shook them, trying to stop the shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just. . .thinking about our break up."

"Oh." Her voice was filled with remorse.

I smiled and pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Hey, what's your biggest fear?"

"Um. ." She trailed off, tapping her finger against her chin. She's so cute.

"I guess it would probably be losing everybody I love. I've always hated feeling alone."

"Everybody hates that feeling, Sonny."

"I know."

I stared at her for awhile, watching the way she looked at everything and smiled at everybody. Her copper skin glowed from the sunlight streaming in, and her wide brown eyes flitted everywhere, just watching. When you really love somebody, you realize things about them you never knew before. Like how much you love them. And I love her. I really, really love her. She met my gaze calmly and smiled, tracing under my eyes.

"What?" She asked, smiling softly.

"You. I just. . love you."

"I just love you, too."

I laughed and stroked her hair, pulling on the ends and smiling at her. "We should get married one day."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's not like you're going to marry anybody else. You're mine."

"Yeah." She laughed, smiling and shaking her head fondly. "Only yours."


End file.
